A Dangerous Affair
by Badguyscanchange2
Summary: Isaac and Kristy get detention again. When locked in a tight space, a lot can happen. Please review! *Rated M for later chapters*
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters!***

**Kristy**

Drat! I got detention again. At least it will be in the library. I'll have something to do that way. As last period's bell rang, I made my way to the library and sat in my favorite seat. Today my "guard" was Mr. Reeves. I hate him. I paid no attention to the other kids. I just wanted to get out of here.

"Isaac, Kristy, you both can go stock the janitor's closet."

Great. We get to work today. I followed Isaac down the hall to the closet. He was actually really gorgeous. I don't know why I had never noticed him before. Slam! The door shut. Isaac ran over to try to open it back up. It wouldn't budge.

"Help!" he yelled, hyperventilating.

"Hey, it's okay." I said walking over to him.

That's when he changed. His eyes glowed yellow, claws shot out of his fingers, and his face changed shape. He scared me, but he was scared too.

"Isaac, calm down." I said, placing my hand on his arm.

"Leave me alone!" he shouted, swinging his arm at me.

His claws cut my arm and side. I stumbled and sat on the floor. Isaac came closer and closer with predator eyes. I was terrified. I heard my blood dripping to the floor in sync with my heart beat.

"Isaac." I whispered, tears in my eyes.

His eyes flashed with understanding. He slowly lowered himself to the floor beside me and placed his face in his hands. I sat there, unmoving, for a moment.

"I'm so sorry dad. Please don't lock me up." He said hoarsely.

"Isaac, it's okay."

"Please don't hurt me dad!" he started hyperventilating again.

"Isaac, look at me." I whispered, moving in front of him.

Isaac finally looked up at me. I gently took his face in both of my hands.

"It's okay. You're safe." I said looking into his blue eyes.

He nodded slightly. I sat back down beside him. He laid his head on my shoulder.

"Thank you." He murmured. "You're bleeding!" he exclaimed, taking my arm.

The claw marks went deep. I could hardly look at them; they grossed me out so much. He noticed the blood on my side and lifted my shirt. Those marks weren't as deep and were hardly bleeding.

"We have to get you help." He said.

"How? We're trapped in here."

"Trust me, I'll get us out. "

He got up and went to the door. Then he howled. It wasn't a normal howl. This one scared me.

"Help should be on its way." He said, sitting back beside me.

"So you're a werewolf?" I asked.

"Yeah I am."

I nodded.

"Do you believe me?"

"Yeah, I do."

"You're probably wondering about why I hate tight spaces and why I freak out when I'm in them."

"Well sort of. I'm guessing it has something to do with your dad?"

"Yes. He used to lock me in a freezer when I'd misbehave or disappoint him. He wanted perfection from me and I could never give it to him. He abused me so much. I was almost glad when he was killed. Sounds horrible right? The fear never leaves you though. I don't think it ever will."

A sliding sound, came from outside. Isaac quickly stood up. A moment later the door opened, revealing a dark haired boy.

"Thank you. She's hurt." Isaac said, gesturing to me.

The dark haired boy walked over to me.

"Hey, I'm Scott. What's your name?"

"Kristy." I said.

He gently took my arm and examined the claw marks.

"Is she going to change?" Isaac asked.

"I don't know. We need to get her to Derek. He can tell us." Scott said.

"What do you mean change? I might turn into a werewolf." I said, doubtingly.

"If he cut you deep enough, you could turn into a werewolf." I gulped and my green eyes widened.

My life would never be the same if that happened. Isaac helped me to my feet. Vertigo hit and I nearly fell. Scott caught me and stood me back up, keeping his arm around me for balance.

"Let's go through the back. We need to get her to Derek's quickly." Scott said.

The two boys helped me out to a black car and put me in the backseat. Scott sped out of the parking lot and towards the forest. We pulled up to a large house in the middle of the forest. It looked creepy. I don't anybody has lived here for a long time. Isaac ran and opened the door next to me. He helped me stand up. I almost fell again.

"Go let Derek know we're here." Isaac said.

Scott ran towards the house. Isaac picked me up. I laid my head against his chest and closed my eyes. I think I'm going to die.

**A/N I hope yall enjoyed this fanfic! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Already chapter 2! It's short but a lot happens:) Thank you to all my readers!**

Isaac

Kristy closed her green eyes. She was so pale. I did this to her. This is all my fault. I pulled her closer to me, avoiding her hurt side, and hurried towards the house. The front door was open and Derek and Scott were clearing a table off. I set her on there.

"What can I do to help?" I asked.

"Isaac, she's not going to make it. If you were an alpha she would change possibly, but you're not. She's going to die." Derek said, sorrowfully.

"No." I whispered. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

"The only thing we can do is let her die in peace and just take her pain away or Scott can bite her. She'll have a fifty fifty chance that way."

I grabbed her hand. I started drawing her pain from her. She opened her eyes a bit. I looked into her big, green eyes.

"You're going to die." I said hoarsely. "Unless you want to take a chance and let Scott bite you. You'd be like me but you would be alive at least."

She brushed her dirty-blonde hair out of her face and looked at Scott.

"Will you bite me?" she said weakly.

He nodded.

"This will hurt." I said.

She took my hand in hers and nodded. Scott changed; his face transforming and his teeth and claws emerged. I helped her sit up.

"Ready?" I asked.

She nodded, fear in her eyes. Scott struck, burying his teeth in her shoulder. She screamed and grabbed my hand tight. Scott pulled back and she slumped into my arms. I laid her down to begin the long wait. Would she turn or die? I didn't know.

**Review pretty please? 8)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

Kristy

When I opened my eyes, light blinded me. I could hear everything and it scared me. What am I? Am I a werewolf? I looked around trying to find Isaac but I was all alone. I slowly got up. My body didn't hurt. I glanced down at my arm. It was healed. There wasn't a scratch or anything. I jumped off the table. I felt good. I walked over to a mirror to look at myself. I looked the same. I wasn't anything special. I was just me still. I still had my dirty blonde hair and green eyes, my lean body, and long legs. I hadn't changed. Maybe I'm dead.

I went through the door and came into a living room. There was dust everywhere and a single couch. Isaac and Scott lay slumped on it, eyes closed. I tiptoed over to them. I didn't want to wake them but I needed answers.

"Isaac? Scott? Are you guys awake?"

Scott jumped up and went into a defensive posture. He saw me then relaxed.

"You changed." He stated.

"Uh I guess so. I still look the same."

"Believe me, you're turning into a werewolf. You're completely healed, your hearing and sight is better, and you were able to sneak up on us. You're going to be one of us Kristy."

I glanced over at Isaac who was staring at me. I sighed and sat between the two. I don't really know how to feel about all this. It's just too much. There are so many sounds, my head can't take all this. I massaged my temples.

"It gets easier. You'll be able to block them all out." Isaac said.

"You can't hear all this at once?" I asked, astounded.

"Nope. I'm blocking everything I don't want to hear. It's overwhelming listening to all those sounds at once."

"Tell me about it." I retorted.

"I can help you control it if you want me to teach you." Isaac said.

"We both can." Scott added.

"Sure, sounds great." I murmured.

My ears caught the sound of water and splashing. Somebody laughed. I concentrated on that sound. It blocked out the rest. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back on the couch.

"This is nice." I exhaled.

"What are you listening to?" Scott asked.

"A river or something like that. There's somebody splashing in it. They're laughing." I smiled.

"We need to go check that out Isaac. There shouldn't be anyone out here." Scott said.

I opened my eyes and looked at Isaac. He hesitated.

"I'll be fine here." I said.

Isaac nodded before heading out with Scott. I was all alone. It was nice. **Da-dump, da-dump, da-dump. **I followed Isaac's heartbeat. It was a soothing sound. The front door burst in. A huge man came in, surveying the room. His eyes rested on me. In a matter of seconds, he had me by the throat up against the wall.

"Where are they?" he said menacingly.

"I don't know." I gasped.

He slammed my head against the wall a couple of times.

"I don't know where they are." I wailed.

He slammed me against the wall harder. I felt my skull crumple in. I screamed in agony. **Da-dump, da-dump, da-dump**. I listened to Isaac's heartbeat. It took my mind off the pain. Before long I blacked out.

**A/N I hope you all are liking the story. If you don't like something please tell me... I'll try to update again soon :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here's chapter 4! Hope you enjoy :)**

Kristy's blood-curdling scream brought my eyes away from the two giggling children in the river about two miles away from Derek's home. I quickly looked at Scott's troubled face before sprinting towards the house on all fours. I ran inside as quickly as I could. Kristy was unconscious on the floor, blood streaming from her head. I raced to her side and grabbed her hand. She had to be okay. It's my fault she's in this mess. Scott came to my side.

"It's healing." he said. "Her skull was crushed in."

"Another werewolf?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes. An alpha."

I gulped.

"Isaac?" a voice croaked.

I looked down and noticed Kristy's eyes were open. I smiled. She was alive. Then her green eyes widened.

"Behind you!" she hissed.

I turned to late. Pain shot in my side. An arrow shaft stuck out of my side. I pulled it out, gasping as I did. I slowly got up. A huge, bulky man came towards me, claws extended. We fought. My side was killing me. I could feel myself weakening. I was no match for the alpha male. Then he took his killing blow, ramming his claws into my chest. He lifted me up, still impaled. I vaguely heard Kristy scream. The man tossed me into the wall.

"Isaac!" Kristy screamed, her face now in my line of vision.

I concentrated on her breathing. It was really fast yet steady. She was scared. She was scared for me. I tried to speak, to comfort her, but only blood came out. I kept my eyes on hers until I could no longer keep them open. All I see is black. I guess this is it. I guess I'm really dying.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here's chapter 5! So happy I have two followers on this story! Thank you for reading ^_^**

Kristy

"Isaac! Isaac!" I screamed.

His eyes closed.

"No! Isaac!" I screamed until my voice was hoarse.

"Isaac, open your eyes. Please? You can't be dead." I whispered.

He couldn't be dead. He just couldn't. Life without Isaac in it would be weird. It would be a darker place. He deserves to live so much, especially after all he's been through. My heart ached.

A stream of red ran past me. I slowly turned around expecting to see Scott having the same fate as Isaac. The bulky man's head lay a foot away from me, his face forever screaming in pain and anguish. The sight sickened me. I looked up and met Scott's eyes. He looked murderous. He scared me.

"Scott, you have to help him." I choked out.

Scott's expression changed and his eyes went back to normal.

"I will. Don't cry Kristy. I'll try to help him." Scott murmured.

I reached up and touched my cheek. I hadn't even realized I had been crying. I took a deep breath.

"What needs to be done?" I asked, determined.

"Help me get him onto the table. Derek will be here shortly. We'll try to heal him."

I nodded. Scott lifted Isaac by his shoulders while I got his legs. He was heavy from pure muscle but we managed just fine. Derek showed up just as we laid him on the table with a book in his hands. He gave Scott a list of ingredients to get from the basement. I stayed with Isaac, unsure of what to do.

He came back in a moment later, arms laden with jars of herbs. Derek ripped open Isaac's shirt, revealing the deep wounds from the alpha. They looked so painful. How was he supposed to survive these? I wanted to cry again but I held it in. My legs grew tired so I pulled a chair up beside Isaac and sat while Derek worked.

"Done. We'll have to see if it works. That's all I can do right now. I'll check on him in the morning." Derek said, at last.

"I'll stay with him." I said.

The two boys nodded before leaving the room. They had a body to dispose of. I took Isaac's hand in both of mine. Exhaustion snuck into my bones, leaving me weary. I laid my head by him on the table. Surely Isaac would be alright. I hope Derek knows what he's doing. I couldn't lose Isaac even though I barely know him. We've been through some difficult times. I hoped this was only one of many to come.

My eyes fluttered shut. I didn't have the energy to open them. I listened for Isaac's heartbeat. **Da-dump, da-dump, da-dump**. The familiar beat comforted me and before long I forgot about the world around me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6!**

Isaac

I slowly opened my eyes. My chest was on fire. It hurt to breathe. I smelled burnt herbs. The attack came flooding back. I took a minute to slow my heart before glancing around the room. Kristy sat at the window in bloodstained clothes. She was singing "I'm With You" by Avril Lavigne.

_I'm standing on a bridge._

_ I'm waiting in the dark._

_ I thought that you'd be here by now._

_ There's nothing but the rain._

_ No footsteps on the ground._

_ I'm listening but there's no sound._

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_ Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night._

_ Trying to figure out this life._

_ Won't you take me by the hand?_

_ Take me somewhere new._

_ I don't know who you are._

_ But I... I'm with you._

_ I'm with you._

_I'm looking for a place._

_ I'm searching for a face._

_ Is anybody here I know._

_ 'Cause nothing's going right._

_ And everything's a mess._

_ And no one likes to be alone._

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_ Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night_

_ Trying to figure out this life_

_ Won't you take me by the hand?_

_ Take me somewhere new_

_ I don't know who you are_

_ But I... I'm with you_

_ I'm with you_

_Oh why is everything so confusing_

_ Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_ Yeah-he-yaa, yeah-he-yah, yeah-he-yah, yeah-he-yah, yeah!_

_It's a damn cold night_

_ Trying to figure out this life_

_ Won't you take me by the hand?_

_ Take me somewhere new_

_ I don't know who you are_

_ But I... I'm with you_

_ I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand_

_ Take me somewhere new_

_ I don't know who you are_

_ But I... I'm with you_

_ I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand_

_ Take me somewhere new_

_ I don't know who you are_

_ But I... I'm with you_

_ I'm with you_

_ I'm with you..._

Her voice was beautiful. I wanted her to start singing again but I didn't want to let her know I was awake. Not yet. I just wanted a chance to look at her. Her head turned and met my eyes.

"Isaac?" she asked softly.

"Hey." I whispered.

"You're okay!" she shouted happily before coming to my side.

"Yeah, I think I am." I grinned.

She sat in a chair beside the table I was laying on. Did she stay here all night? Was she that worried?

"I'm glad you're okay. For a moment I thought-" she couldn't finish.

"I'm alright." I said, taking her hand.

I slowly eased myself off the table. My chest hurts so bad. I looked down at the ugly, deep gashes that nearly ended my life. I was lucky to have survived. I would be in pain for a long time though. It was an alpha wound. I wouldn't heal quickly. Scott and Derek came into the room.

"How are you doing, man?" Derek asked.

"Okay, I guess. My chest is killing me."

"Well that's to be expected. I'm glad you made it through. I was worried there for a bit."

I was surprised. Derek never confessed his feelings. I really was close to death.

"You need to stay somewhere safe while you heal. We were thinking Kristy's house." Scott said, the last part looking at Kristy.

I turned to her. She shrugged.

"Okay. I'll stay with her. There's more coming isn't there?"

"Yes, there's another pack. They're rogue and extremely dangerous. You two be extra careful." Derek answered.

"More alphas?" Kristy asked.

Scott nodded.

"I'll protect you." I said, turning to her.

She smiled before nodding.

Kristy drove us to her house late that night. I hoped we would be safe. I couldn't fight in this condition. I followed her inside.

"You can have my bed. I'll sleep on the couch." Kristy said.

"What if we shared your bed….?" I asked, embarrassed.

Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times. No words would come out. Oh great. I messed up big time. Why did I even say anything? Now everything's going to be awkward.

"Okay." She whispered.

Did I just here her right? I looked up into her large, green eyes. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled into a messy bun and she had on bloody clothes. Why was I so afraid she didn't mean what she said? I didn't want to be hurt and she had the power to hurt me. Oh well. I'd take that chance.

**A/N So I'm thinking of making the next chapter lemony...so I'll be changing it to M. Thank you to all my readers. You're the best! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7!**

Kristy

"Okay." I whispered.

His question caught me off guard. I didn't think he would ever want to share a bed with me. I feel like this is all a dream. I gently took his hand in mine and led him to my bedroom. Grabbing my pajamas, I went into the bathroom to change. When I came out he was in basketball shorts and a t-shirt. I climbed into bed while he did the same. My heart was thudding in my chest. I was nervous. How was I supposed to act in this situation?

"Go to sleep Kristy. I won't try anything, I promise." Isaac murmured, half asleep.

I settled in deeper and listened to his breathing. Before long I passed out in a dreamless sleep.

When I awoke, Isaac was no longer in my bed. Something smelt heavenly from the kitchen. I walked in there in my pajamas. I just wanted to lounge in them all day. Isaac was at my stove wearing my frilly pink and black apron. He looked ridiculous. I laughed out loud. He turned to me with a huge smile on his face. I sat at my island in the kitchen.

"I made pancakes." He said, setting a plateful in front of me.

I took a bite. They were delicious!

"Mmmmm." I moaned.

"That good huh?"

"Yes." I grinned, shoveling more in my mouth.

He sat beside me with his plateful. I watched him eat, having already finished mine. He didn't enjoy them as much as me. Maybe I just appreciated his cooking.

"What are we doing today?" Isaac asked.

"What do you want to do?"

"Well since we probably shouldn't leave your house for a while, do you have any games?"

"I have a few board games and a karaoke machine."

"Let's sing karaoke!" he exclaimed.

"If you'll put the dishes in the sink, I'll set up the karaoke machine."

He nodded eagerly. I laughed as I walked to my living room and set up the karaoke machine. Isaac joined me a moment later and began going through my CDs.

"You can sing first." I told him.

I nestled into my couch, already knowing was song I would sing. He slid his CD in and pressed play. The song started. He chose "Blackout" by Breathe Carolina.

_Cut up and I can't feel my hands_

_ No need to chase_

_ Can you relate?_

_ Can you keep up the pace like you're dying for this?_

_And when you say "I'm not okay"_

_ I left my phone in the cab_

_ Now you can't get mad_

_ I'm only getting started_

_I won't blackout_

_ This time I've got nothing to waste_

_ Let's go a little harder_

_ I'm on fire_

_ I won't blackout_

_ I'm on my way_

_ I'm only getting started_

_And I can't see your face_

_ Cigarette the wrong way_

_ Inhale to the top of my lungs_

_ I've been dying for this_

_And when you say "I'm not okay"_

_ I left my phone in the cab_

_ Now you can't get mad_

_ I'm only getting started_

_I won't blackout_

_ This time I've got nothing to waste_

_ Let's go a little harder_

_ I'm on fire_

_ I won't blackout_

_ I'm on my way_

_ I'm only getting started_

_I won't blackout_

_ This time I've got nothing to waste_

_ Let's go a little harder_

_ I'm on fire_

_ I won't blackout_

_ I'm on my way_

_ I'm only getting started_

_This won't stop till I say so_

_ This won't stop till I say so_

_ This won't stop till I say so_

_ Going and going and going and going and go, go_

_This won't stop till I say so_

_ This won't stop till I say so_

_ This won't stop till I say so_

_ Going and going and going and going and go_

_ I'm only getting started_

_I won't blackout_

_ This time I've got nothing to waste_

_ Let's go a little harder_

_ I'm on fire_

_ I won't blackout_

_ I'm on my way_

_ I'm only getting started_

_I won't blackout_

_ This time I've got nothing to waste_

_ Let's go a little harder_

_ I'm on fire_

_ I won't blackout_

_ I'm on my way_

_ I'm only getting started_

_This won't stop till I say so_

_ This won't stop till I say so_

_ This won't stop till I say so_

_ Going and going and going and going and go_

_ I'm only getting started_

_This won't stop till I say so_

_ This won't stop till I say so_

_ This won't stop till I say so_

_ Going and going and going and going and go_

_ I'm only getting started _

He sounded amazing. I went to sing "Girl Next Door" by Saving Jane.

_Homecoming queen_

_ She's the star in this scene_

_ There's no way to deny she's lovely_

_ Perfect skin, perfect hair_

_ Perfumed hearts everywhere_

_ Tell myself that inside she's ugly_

_ Maybe I'm just jealous_

_ I can't help but hate her_

_ Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her_

_[Chorus:]_

_ She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band_

_ She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands_

_ She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor_

_ She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

_Senior class president_

_ She must be heaven sent_

_ She was never the _

_A backseat debutante_

_ Everything that you want_

_ Never too harsh or too demanding_

_ Maybe I'll admit it_

_ I'm a little bitter_

_ Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her_

_[Chorus]_

_Oh and I'm just the girl next door_

_I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself_

_ I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else_

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band_

_ She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands_

_ I get a little bit, she gets a little more_

_ She's Miss America and... she's Miss America_

_ I'm just the girl next door... _

He then sang "You Are So Beautiful" by Escape the Fate.

_I could have found a _

_You know I never should have stayed_

_ I could have done the things that I believed were wrong_

_ (You know you're wrong)_

_ Now you're saying that it's late_

_ It doesn't matter what I say_

_ You know you're just another one of my mistakes_

_ Ahhh!_

_You are so beautiful, you are the kind of girl_

_ That has the chemicals that makes me fall in love_

_ Beautiful, you are the kind of girl, _

_That has the chemicals that makes me fall in love_

_So now I'm feeling like a slave_

_ I'm locked away inside this grave_

_ And now I'm hoping for a way I can be saved_

_ (I can't be saved)_

_ You know that there will come a day_

_ When I just gonna have to change, _

_You know you're just another one of my mistakes _

_Ahhh!_

_You are so beautiful, you are the kind of girl_

_ That has the chemicals that makes me fall in love_

_ Beautiful, you are the kind of girl, _

_That has the chemicals that makes me fall in love_

_ Fall in love_

_You know I found a _

_You lied about, you lied about_

_ You know I found a small paper_

_ You lied about, you lied about_

_ You lie to me, lie to me_

_You are so beautiful, you are the kind of girl_

_ that has the chemicals that makes me fall in love_

_ Difficult, so very typical_

_ You are the kind of girl, that makes me fall in love _

_Fall in love_

I then sang "I Belong with You" by Taylor Swift.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend—she's upset,_

_ She's going off about something that you said_

_ 'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do._

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night._

_ I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like._

_ And she'll never know your story like I do._

_But she wears short skirts_

_ I wear t-shirts_

_ She's cheer captain_

_ And I'm on the bleachers_

_ Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_ That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

_If you could see_

_ That I'm the one_

_ Who understands you._

_ Been here all along._

_ So, why can't you see—_

_ You belong with me,_

_ You belong with me?_

_Walk in the streets with you in your _

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be._

_ Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,_

_ "Hey, isn't this easy?"_

_And you've got a smile_

_ That can light up this whole town._

_ I haven't seen it in awhile_

_ Since she brought you down._

_You say you're fine—I know you better than that._

_ Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels,_

_ I wear sneakers._

_ She's cheer captain,_

_ And I'm on the bleachers._

_ Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_ That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

_If you could see_

_ That I'm the one_

_ Who understands you,_

_ Been here all along._

_ So, why can't you see—_

_ You belong with me?_

_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor._

_ All this time how could you not know, baby?_

_ You belong with me,_

_ You belong with me._

_[Instrumental]_

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house_

_ In the middle of the night._

_ I'm the one who makes you laugh_

_ When you know you're 'bout to cry._

_ I know your favorite songs,_

_ And you tell me about your dreams._

_ Think I know where you belong,_

_ Think I know it's with me._

_Can't you see_

_ That I'm the one_

_ Who understands you?_

_ Been here all along._

_ So, why can't you see—_

_ You belong with me?_

_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor._

_ All this time how could you not know, baby?_

_ You belong with me,_

_ You belong with me._

_You belong with me._

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_ You belong with me?_

_You belong with me._

Isaac then started singing "Hanging by a Moment" by Lifehouse.

_Desperate for changing, starving for truth_

_ I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_ Letting go of all I've held on to_

_ I'm standing here until you make me move_

_ I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete_

_ I'll take your invitation, you take all of me now_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_ Letting go of all I've held on to_

_ I'm standing here until you make me move_

_ I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_ I'm living for the only thing I know_

_ I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_ And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_ Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_There's nothing else to lose, there's nothing else to find_

_ There's nothing in the world that can change my mind_

_ There is nothing else_

_ There is nothing else_

_ There is nothing else_

_Desperate for changing, starving for truth_

_ I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_ Letting go of all I've held on to_

_ I'm standing here until you make me move_

_ I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_ I'm living for the only thing I know_

_ I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_ And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_ Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_Just hanging by a moment_

_ Just hanging by a moment_

_ I'm hanging by a moment_

_ Just hanging by a moment here with you_

I decided to spice things up a bit. I started singing "Push Up on Me" by Rihanna while trying to dance as sexily as I could.

_We break, break, we break, break, we break, break we're breaking down [2x]_

_It's getting later baby, and I'm getting curious_

_ nobody's looking at us, I feel delirious_

_ 'cause the beat penetrates my body_

_ shaking inside my bones_

_ and you pushing all my buttons, taking me outta my zone_

_[Bridge:]_

_ The way that you stare, starts a fire in me_

_ Come up to my room you sexy little thing_

_ And let's play a game, I won't be a tease_

_ I'll show you the room, my sexy little thing_

_[Chorus:]_

_ I wish you would push up on me_

_ I wish you would push up on me_

_ I wish you would light me up and say you want me_

_ push up on me [2x]_

_I know many guys just like ya, extremely confident_

_ Got so much flavor with you, like you're the perfect man_

_ You wanna make me chase ya like it's a compliment_

_ But let's get right down to it_

_ I could be the girl that'll break you down_

_[Bridge]_

_[Chorus]_

_We break, break, we break, break, we break, break we're breaking down [2x]_

_I wanna see how you move_

_ Show me, show me how you do it_

_ You really got me on it, I must confess_

_ Baby there ain't nothing to it_

_ Baby, who you think you're fooling?_

_ You wanna come get me outta my dress_

_[Bridge]_

[Chorus]


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 *songs about sex: viewer discretion***

Isaac

That song plus the fact that she was practically grinding the air just about did me in. I had to counter that song. I had to make her feel what I feel right now. I put in "Smack That" by Akon and smacked the air wishing it was her butt.

_[Akon:]_

_ Shady_

_ Convict_

_ Upfront_

_ Akon_

_I see the one, because she be that lady! Hey!_

_ I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow_

_ Wanna jump up in my _

_Maybe go to my place and just kick it like TaeBo_

_ And possibly bend you over look back and watch me_

_[Chorus (2X):]_

_ Smack that all on the floor_

_ Smack that give me some more_

_ Smack that 'till you get sore_

_ Smack that oh-oh!_

_Upfront style ready to attack now_

_ Pull in the parking lot slow with the lac down_

_ Convicts got the whole thing packed now_

_ Step in the club now and wardrobe intact now!_

_ I feel it down and cracked now (ooh)_

_ I see it dull and backed now_

_ I'm gonna call her, than I pull the mack down_

_ Money no problem, pocket full of that now!_

_I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow_

_ Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo_

_ Maybe go to my place and just kick it like TaeBo_

_ And possibly bend you over look back and watch me_

_[Chorus (2x)]_

_[Eminem:]_

_Ooh...Looks like another club banger_

_ They better hang on when they throw this thing on_

_ Get a little drink on_

_ They gonna flip for this Akon shit_

_ You can bank on it!_

_ Pedicure, manicure kitty-_

_ The way she climbs up and down them poles_

_ Looking like one of them putty-cat dolls_

_ Trying to hold my woodie back through my draws_

_ Steps upstage didn't think I saw_

_ Creeps up behind me and she's like "You're!"_

_ I'm like ya I know lets cut to the chase_

_ No time to waste back to my place_

_ Plus from the club to the crib it's like a mile away_

_ Or more like a palace, shall I say_

_ Plus I got pal if your gal is game_

_ In fact he's the one singing the song that's playing_

_ "Akon!"_

_[Akon:]_

_ I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow_

_ Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo_

_ Maybe go to my place and just kick it like TaeBo_

_ And possibly bend you over look back and watch me_

_[Chorus]_

_Eminem is rollin', d and em rollin' bo_

_ And all marvelous them rolling_

_ Women just holding big booty rolling'_

_ Soon I'll be on Eminem throwing "D!"_

_ Hitting no less than "Three!"_

_ Block wheel style like "Whee!"_

_ Girl I can tell you want me 'cause lately_

_I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow_

_ Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo_

_ Maybe go to my place and just kick it like TaeBo_

_ And possibly bend you over look back and watch me_

_[Chorus]_

She just grinned as she put in her disc. "S&M" by Rihanna came on. I was doomed as I listened to her hot voice. My member stiffened even more. This girl was playing with fire especially as she rubbed her body with her hands. God it was so hot!

_Na na na_

_ Come on_

_ Na na na_

_ Come on_

_ Na na na na na_

_ Come on_

_ Na na na_

_ Come on_

_ Come on_

_ Come on_

_ Na na na na_

_ Come on_

_ Na na na_

_ Come on_

_ Na na na na na_

_ Come on_

_ Na na na_

_ Come on_

_ Come on_

_ Come on_

_ Na na na na_

_Feels so good being bad_

_ There's no way I'm turning back_

_ Now the pain is my pleasure_

_ Cause nothing could measure_

_Love is great, love is fine_

_ Out the box, out of line_

_ The affliction of the feeling_

_ Leaves me wanting more_

_[Chorus x2:]_

_ Cause I may be bad_

_ But I'm perfectly good at it_

_ Sex in the _

_I don't care_

_ I love the smell of it_

_ Sticks and stones_

_ May break my _

_But chains and whips_

_ Excite me_

_Na na na na_

_ Come on_

_ Come on_

_ Come on_

_ I like it_

_ Like it_

_ Come on_

_ Come on_

_ Come on_

_ I like it_

_ Like it_

_ Come on_

_ Come on_

_ Come on_

_ I like it_

_ Like it_

_ Come on_

_ Come on_

_ Come on_

_ I like it_

_ Like it_

_Love is great, love is fine_

_ Out the box, out of line_

_ The affliction of the feeling_

_ Leaves me wanting more_

_[Chorus:]_

_ Cause I may be bad_

_ But I'm perfectly good at it_

_ Sex in the air_

_ I don't care_

_ I love the smell of it_

_ Sticks and stones_

_ May break my bones_

_ But chains and whips_

_ Excite me_

_Na na na na_

_ Come on_

_ Come on_

_ Come on_

_ I like it_

_ Like it_

_ Come on_

_ Come on_

_ Come on_

_ I like it_

_ Like it_

_ Come on_

_ Come on_

_ Come on_

_ I like it_

_ Like it_

_ Come on_

_ Come on_

_ Come on_

_ I like it_

_ Like it_

_S...S...S_

_ And_

_ M...M...M_

_ S...S...S_

_ And_

_ M...M...M_

_Oh_

_ I love the feeling_

_ You bring to me_

_ Oh, you turn me on_

_ It's exactly what_

_ I've been yearning for_

_ Give it to me strong_

_And meet me in my boudoir_

_ Make my body say ah, ah, ah_

_I like it_

_ Like it_

_[Chorus x2:]_

_ Cause I may be bad_

_ But I'm perfectly good at it_

_ Sex in the air_

_ I don't care_

_ I love the smell of it_

_ Sticks and stones_

_ May break my bones_

_ But chains and whips_

_ Excite me_

_Na na na na_

_ Come on_

_ Come on_

_ Come on_

_ I like it_

_ Like it_

_ Come on_

_ Come on_

_ Come on_

_ I like it_

_ Like it_

_ Come on_

_ Come on_

_ Come on_

_ I like it_

_ Like it_

_ Come on_

_ Come on_

_ Come on_

_ I like it_

_ Like it_

_S...S...S_

_ And_

_ M...M...M_

_ S...S...S_

_ And_

_ M...M...M_

_ S...S...S_

_ And_

_ M...M...M_

_ S...S...S_

_ And_

_ M...M...M_

I had to dig down deep for my last song. I had to get her with this one before I combusted. I put in "S.E.X." by Nickelback.

_[Verse 1]_

_ "No" is a dirty word,_

_ Never gonna say it first,_

_ "No" is just a thought that never crosses my mind._

_ Maybe in the parking lot,_

_ Better bring your friend along,_

_ Better off together than just one at a time._

_[Chorus]_

_ S is for the simple need._

_ E is for the ecstasy._

_ X is just to mark the spot,_

_ Because that's the one you really want._

_ (Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,_

_ 'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answers (Yes)_

_ Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,_

_ Then it's always yes. Yeah!_

_[Verse 2]_

_ I'm loving what you wanna wear,_

_ I wonder what's up under there?_

_ Wonder if I'll ever have it under my tongue?_

_ I'd love to try to set you free,_

_ All of you all over me._

_ Love hearin' the sound you make the second you're done._

_[Chorus]_

_ S is for the simple need._

_ E is for the ecstasy._

_ X is just to mark the spot,_

_ Because that's the one you really want._

_ (Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,_

_ 'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answers (Yes)._

_ Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,_

_ Then it's always yes. Yeah! (YES)_

_ Yeah, yeah, yeah._

_ Yeah, yeah, yeah._

_ Yeah, yeah, yeah._

_ Yeah, yeah, yeah._

_[Chorus]_

_ S is for the simple need._

_ E is for the ecstasy._

_ X is just to mark the spot,_

_ Because that's the one you really want._

_ (Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,_

_ 'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's (Yes)._

_ Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,_

_ Then it's always yes. Yeah! (YES)_

_ (Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,_

_ 'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's (Yes)._

_ Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,_

_ Then it's always yes. Yeah! (YES)_

_ Yeah, yeah, yeah._

_ Yeah, yeah, yeah._

_ Yeah, yeah, yeah._

_ Yeah, yeah, yeah._

_YES!_

Kristy looked up at me, eyes smoldering with desire that I knew reflected in my eyes. I wanted her so bad. I never wanted anyone this bad. I went over to her and pulled her up by her arm. I smashed my lips against hers and then we were just tongue and lips as we devoured each other. We both knew where this night was going. I just wanted it to happen already.

**A/N Well, there we go peeps. Two chapters in one night! I hope you all enjoy them! **


End file.
